In recent years, an information processing system to visualize the various states in the real space by the use of sensor nodes have been investigated. In such a system, a large number of sensor nodes are deployed in the real space, and the data sensed by each sensor node is sent to a server node. Then, the set of these data is dealt with by the server as the visualized information of the situation of the real space which is the sensing target.
For example, patent document 1 shows the realization of more advanced sensing and visualization of the real space and situation-dependent type services based upon such technologies, which is achieved by appending semantic information in addition to merely acquiring numerical data.
Further, there is an information routing method utilizing the above-mentioned semantic information. According to patent document 2, a path for receiving semantic information is set up by propagating the filter condition of the semantic information registered by a certain service entity to a semantic-information router and a semantic-information switch that constitute a semantic-information network. Here, the filter condition is the semantic information set as the semantic information which a router can relay, and a router to which a lot of kinds of filter conditions are set relays a lot of semantic information. And when another service entity has emitted certain semantic information, a filter process with a registered filter condition is executed in the above-described semantic-information router and semantic-information switch. Then, only the semantic information matching the filter condition is delivered to the service entity which set the filter condition.